


Heart Eyes In Starry Skies

by Enjouement



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, 5+1 drabble, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), God bless Rose Tico, Poe is best boi, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Rose is a sweetheart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement
Summary: Ben尝试了5次想告诉Rey他爱她，最后只有1次成功了。-Kylo Ren需要太多问题的答案了，而Ben Solo很快发现，把银河系扳回正轨可比毁掉它难多了。
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Heart Eyes In Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart Eyes In Starry Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855327) by [RedPaladin465](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPaladin465/pseuds/RedPaladin465). 



> 是授翻小短篇，传送门如上。  
> 第一次翻Reylo文，欢迎捉虫提意见！  
> 微博和LOFTER均有此篇（我过会上传(●'◡'●)）

Ben从来就没有视自己为英雄。

他曾经是个怪物，一个彻头彻尾的恶人。要不是在他父亲，母亲还有Rey的共同努力下，他还会这么坚信的。毕竟Kylo Ren只是一个恶人，一个他害怕自己不够好而成为恶人的可怜的尝试，一个屈服于脑海里的声音的人。虽然这个声音的主人的确是银河系中已知的最邪恶、最强大的存在，但重点在于，Kylo Ren需要太多问题的答案了，而Ben Solo很快发现，把银河系扳回正轨可比毁掉它难多了。

即使距离厄西戈之战，最终秩序还有Palpatine被击败后，他和Rey奇迹般逃出那个倒霉的星球，已经过去了好几个月了，仍然还有许多工作要做。他比任何一个人都要清楚第一秩序的统治的所及之处。多次给予抵抗军重击的帝国余党完全不缺钱，他们危险而数目庞大。他的父母的——应该说是母亲的——缺席，让他成为了这里的顾问。他熟知第一秩序，熟知他们的流程；这位有着超高技巧的飞行员能和（也已经和）Poe一比高下（“这就是 _一个_ 比赛而已，拜托，这不公平啊！”），也愿意在抵抗军的机库里呆上几个小时调试飞船。

当然，Ben花了很长时间取得他们的信任，但是Rey在抵抗军中的影响对此功不可没。这位了不起的女人把自己的 _所有_ 都给予他了，他怎么可能不每时每刻满眼爱意看着她呢？怎么可能 _不_ 告诉她自己全身心爱着她呢？

* * *

也不是说他没试过。

* * *

i.

她看见他抱膝坐在千年隼的格栅地板上。他这副样子实在让她心疼，看起来就是一个迷失了好几年的孩子。实际上，他很久没这样做过了——在一艘旧飞船积灰的角落躲起来，直到他的父亲找到他，坐在他身边直至他愿意开口。到最后，他连谈都不想谈了。

“你还好吧？”Rey温柔地问道。她不敢靠太近，给他点空间适应她的到来。Ben的大眼睛望向她，他的一切感受和想法都在两人的原力连接中显露无疑。他微仰起头，却看见Rey跪在他面前，双手放在他的膝盖上，一下一下地轻拍安慰着他。

“我知道他们很难接受，”她说着，拇指来回摸着他的膝盖。“但是他们会改观的，他们会看到不一样的你。”

“但这也改变不了我的所作所为。”Ben几乎是下意识脱口而出。他们之前也谈过这个了，但是在没有Rey的基地里，许多对他的否定与仇恨一直在尾随着他。

她微眯起眼睛，伸手环住他的脸，她的眼睛似乎要穿透他。

Rey进行鼓舞士气的动员讲话的时候，Ben肯定自己之前已经听了二十次了，但他脑海里想的，是她那张近到可以让他数清她鼻子和颧骨上雀斑数的可爱的脸，是她现在的样子看起来和夜深人静的时候偷溜进他的房间（因为他还是保有绅士精神的，不会偷偷潜进她的房间）蜷缩入他身边的样子相比是有多不同，是她激昂地进行演说时 _有生机的_ 样子。他很肯定她说的每一个字都掉入自己耳朵和脑子间的深渊了。

只见她在满怀期待地看着他，Ben才意识到她可能问了他什么。他张开嘴巴——

****

_我爱你_ ，他想说。

然而，他只是叹了口气，紧抓她的手，对她微笑着。她总能让他这么做。

* * *

ii.

Ben匆匆走过走廊，尽量低头，不去看路过的其他人。其实也没什么奇怪的，反正无论怎样他们都会怀着不信任和厌恶低声抱怨他，或是低语着奚落、疏远他。他很肯定这其中有些人只是不懂怎么和他交往，但是大多数人就只是讨厌他罢了。原力让他能很容易猜出这些，不过他在Rey身边有很多其他工作要忙，他可不能让这些话对他造成太多影响。

所以无论走到哪儿，他都继续忍受旁人的目光、不愿原谅他的嘶嘶声和好奇八卦的低语，继续忍受Rey被拖去外交会议时（他偶然得知Rey也讨厌开会，所以没有什么比她在开会时原力突然把他俩连接起来、他出现在她面前更有趣的了）他被晾在一边，而Rose在基地某处忙着处理突发事件，无法陪着他。他迫切需要证明自己，以Ben Solo、以Leia的儿子、以抵抗军所期待的人的身份。但是该死的，要是那么简单就好了。

他早已习惯被疏远，习惯孤身一人了。毕竟出现Kylo Ren的部分原因就是他的孤独，但是孤独对他一点帮助都没有。显然，Rey也早已受够了孤独。她在一天午餐后把抵抗军成员集中在机库。在她走近X翼战机的机翼时，他感到自己的内脏都收缩起来似的，连胃都在下沉——他在原力中感到她一丝微妙的怒气。

Rey从来就不是一个微妙的人，“微妙”确实不适合她，她假装冷静的外表很快就要憋不住了。

“我想对大家今天抽时间集合在这里表示感谢，”她在引起大家的注意时开口了。“我保证我不会占用太多时间的。”

清了清喉咙，她用冰冷的眼神扫过众人。“我想提醒大家的是，第一秩序和最终秩序在厄西戈被击败了，是因为我们团结一心，相互支持。我们走到一起就是我为了击败我们的共同敌人。”

欢呼声充满了机库，但是Rey伸手叫停了他们。她黑亮的双眼逐渐冰冷，人群中站在Rose身旁的Ben因为感到原力中Rey突然出现的寒意而有些退缩了。这股寒意是对在场其他人的。“因此，我想借此机会提醒大家，即便抵抗军把银河系大部分星球从秩序和帝国的魔爪中解放出来了，我们的敌人仍然存在，很有可能哪天卷土重来。我们有一个极好的朋友，一个有智谋的朋友，他可以帮助我们对抗帝国暴政，他值得你们的尊重——他就是Ben Solo。”

毫不意外，人群中响起了窃窃私语的声音。Rose抓着Ben的胳膊安慰他。

Rey不在乎他们说什么。

“容许我提醒一下，没有人是无法救赎的，没有人是不可原谅的。我们多多少少都在这场战争中牺牲了某些东西，都在这场战争中失去了某些东西。我们应该在这些牺牲和失去中变得更加团结。”

这一次，迟疑的欢呼声响起，而更多的是掌声。Ben也想鼓掌，可他双手纹丝不动垂在身侧，眼睛在盯着那个坚强无畏的女人，她也注意到了他的眼神。他意识到在此时大声叫出“ ** _ **我爱你**_** ”并不是个好主意。

* * *

iii.

又是在机库日常调试的一天。Ben和飞船呆在一起才觉得自在些，无论是呆在船舱里还是在修飞船。抵抗军的飞行员和机械师几乎是立即发现了他的专业。在经历了一开始的不信任和Rey训责般的讲话后，他成为了一位受欢迎的新成员。在维修飞船时他就安静地呆在里面，或者他只是来看看它们而已。日子过得不错，他可以沉浸在自己的世界里，看看飞船需要什么，或者把飞船调至自动驾驶模式，自己则去修理东西，抑或是冥思苦想，想着有什么办法可以弥补他造成的伤害。

当然，Rey突然过来机库和他一起修理的那天才是最棒的。在一起经历了那么多之后，他们两个大多数时间都不需要出声交流，但是他依旧欢迎她的到来，这让他感到舒心，也让他那一整天都变得美好起来。

不过他们一起工作的那天他们还是闲聊了。这艘飞船的导航仪摇晃得很厉害，完全找不到正确方向，它的飞行员被激怒了，想不出更好的办法来修理了。

Rey拿着扳手，生气地说：“这里本来有一个我在贾库拾荒时捡到的芯片，”她对在机舱里看着周围电线和适配器的Ben说。“那是个高级导航仪芯片，我 _发誓_ _——_ ”

但是Ben根本没在意她在发誓什么，在对什么闷闷不乐，他只看见她用手臂擦了擦额头上的汗水，额头上留下了一条机油的印记。她的头发乱糟糟的，胸口因为天气原因闷红了一片。此时此刻，Ben只想到一句话，“ _我非常爱你_ _。_ ”他伸出自己的手抓住Rey拿着扳手的手，止住了她的抱怨。

她离他是如此之近，在他把她拉得近得不能再近的时候，他看到了她眼里闪烁着的打趣的光。他张嘴，下了很大的决心要告诉她——

“Rey……我——”

“午餐时间到！”Rose欢快的声音打断了他，在看见他和Rey的时候，她停下了脚步，而Poe在她后面拖走她。起初，Poe是不愿意给Ben机会的，但是看在Rey和Leia的份上，他决定试一试。“我这是撞上什么了吗？”

Ben的尴尬简直要溢出来了，Rey可能已经在原力连接中察觉了。她轻轻握住了他的手，发出了一连串的笑声。“没有啊，”她回话。“谢谢你给我们带午餐！”

* * *

iv.

无论是作为绝地学徒还是Kylo Ren，Ben的格斗和光剑技巧都是无可挑剔的，即使27岁的他认为有那对比起正常光剑显得有些可笑的副刃是个 _好_ 主意。他熟知大多数招式，在它们成为他的肌肉记忆前他练习了无数次。他在打斗时，就像在跳舞，如行云流水般优美，不过与Rey相比……好吧，他可以一整天都看着她。

无疑，Luke和Leia教过她光剑招式了，但是长期用长棍打斗，让她早就有了自己的步法和招式。她的一些动作变化不定，毫无规律，完全脱离了传统有力的光剑风格，她的步法甚至可以说是 _糟透了_ ，但是Ben还是移不开眼。差点打中他的爆能枪激光把他拉回了现实，他从沉思中醒来，第一秩序小队已经对他们发起了进攻，想要消灭掉他们一部分兵力，但是最后风暴兵的下场还是一个个倒下了。所以Ben又把目光放回Rey身上，看着她在激光雨中躲避，然后砍倒敌人。

_我爱你_ ，他做梦般想着，举起光剑把一束射向他胸口的激光挡开。

* * *

v.

在所有可能会发生在他们身上的事情中，必然有——

“太空海盗？！”Poe几乎是喊出来的。“认真的吗？！”

他和Finn被背对背绑着，Ben和Rey则被粗糙的绳子一圈圈绑着。“说真的，这怎么会发生在我们身上啊？”

Finn简直要翻白眼了。“这明明就可能发生在任何人身上，我们应该庆幸我们事先把Rose和Jannah随物资一起送走了。”

Poe仍 _不_ 服气。“我们有一个绝地学徒和两个绝地大师， ** _ **两个啊**_** ， _而且我们还——_ ”

Ben感受到Rey把头靠在了他的背上，身高差就在这时候显出来了，她的头只够得到他的脖子下部——他可比她高出一个头。想到这，他忍着轻笑声，最后只是咧嘴笑了笑。不幸的是，Poe _绝对_ 看见了。

“ _你_ 在笑什么呢？”他抱怨道，不过他也没直指Ben本身。几个月的相处下来，他们两个达成了某种共识， _除了_ Poe，大家都对他们这样的关系感到非常有趣。

这样美好的时刻被一个猪脸模样的海盗的到来打断了，它重重的脚步简直要把地板踩碎。它身旁跟着两个人。它把爆能枪指着Rey时咧嘴笑的恶心模样像极了一张鬼脸。

“先处决这个女孩。”它说话带有外星方言口音，听起来更像是滴答声。Ben在它难听的笑声划破空气的时候眯起了眼，接着他和Rey就被拖出牢房，Poe和Finn反抗的声音消失在身后。

“Rey，”在他俩在这艘脏兮兮的飞船的狭窄过道里被推拉着走的时候他其实有些生气了。

“嗯？”

在那么多可以开口告诉她的机会中，之前的每次都失败了——而这次可能是 _最差劲_ 的了，不过，他转念一想，此时不说，更待何时？他早就明白自己没法逼迫自己说出心中所想，但是此时此刻，这些想法都到了嗓子眼，准备要说出来了。尽管当下情况不适合，可是Ben还是笑了。

“我爱——”

Rey眯了眯眼，怒火充满了他们之间的原力连接。“你确定？！现在？！”站在飞船喷射舱前，她嘶嘶地说道。

Ben耸了耸肩。“我的前半生做了那么多坏事，你是唯一美好的存在——我觉得我应该在我们可能到来的死亡前告诉你。”

她对他翻了个白眼。

* * *

+1

毫不意外，在Rose带着一个团的飞行员赶来救援后，他们成功逃出了。在千年隼又多了一处损伤后，他们终于离开了。回到船上甲板，Poe把飞船复飞后，他和Finn还有Rose把Ben和Rey推向了船长休息舱——现在正式属于他们的休息舱——去休息。

回到基地还有好一段时间，所以Rey急匆匆换上一套干净衣服，把换下的脏衣服直接丢到地上，马上躺倒在床上，Ben则坐在床边满眼欢喜地看着她在床上伸展身体。

“你也知道，我是认真的。”他开门见山地说。她叹了口气，从床上起身。他完全把脸转过来时，只见她已经盘腿坐在他面前了。“我指的是在我们被捕的时候我想说的话。”

Rey挑了挑眉，调戏他：“那你想说什么？”

这一次，换成Ben对她翻白眼了。他轻轻推了一下她的肩膀，Rey顺势后退了一点，努力咬着下唇，防止自己的笑声传太远。“Ben，原力连接着我们，”她温柔地提醒着他，“我能听到你内心所想。”

“但是——”他脸上开始出现了红晕，Rey尽可能地享受着Ben现在的样子。Ben很少脸红的。“但我只是想 _自己说_ 出来。”他抗议。

她身体前倾，直至两人完全共享着同一片空气，感受着他们之间的连接。双额相接，连呼吸似乎都静止了，只剩他们在一起享受这一时刻。

“我爱你，Rey。”Ben柔声低语，用自己的鼻尖轻扫过Rey的鼻尖。Rey咯咯笑了起来。

“我知道。”


End file.
